warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
lEvery 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ''' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. - Ended! 6th Gen. 7th Gen. 8th Gen. And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 /Archive 6/ 8th Generation Prophecy Richtofen flashed his claws against Kramer's cheek, smirking at the blood. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 22:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer did not flinch at Richtofen's sudden attack. Only concentration from which came pure stillness, except for Richtofen and himself. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 22:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen suddenly screamed in pain, convulsing on the ground as a sharp mark appeared on his side, roughly the Demon Mark. His eyes began to glow as blood flowed from the wound. He thrashed wildly, screaming for help, before he became awfully quiet. He closed his eyes. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 22:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- To Kramer's surprise, Flamewind was not frozen like everyone else and walked into the chamber, also making sure to close the door behind him. "Step aside dad," Flamewind meowed. Kramer listened and stepped aside. Flamewind held one paw out a massive blue stream fired out and hit Richtofen. Flamewind was trying hard to keep his body and mind stable in order to complete his task. As the stream continued, Richtofen's wounds began to heal and it seemed as though he could be revived. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- The wound still remained as Richtofen struggled to breathe. He screamed again, then jutted upwards, lunging at Flamewind. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" he screeched, only to hit the cagebars in his cell, and he twitched on the ground. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What did you do?" Kramer asked Flamewind, who was panting, barely standing up. "I simply created a photographic clone of myself that was out of our way," Flamewind told his father in between pants. "Well that's one thing explained, but what about the beam of energy?" "That was my healing power. I was struggling so much because I couldn't break through what seemed like a massive barrier of pure evil, so I eventually gave up," Flamewind explained. "Wow, less than a day old and you already know that you're a star cat and that you're fully grown," Kramer commented. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- A dark tail wrapped around Richtofen's shoulders. Darkfire had appeared. Richtofen's eyes looked pained as he struggled to say someething to Kramer. He mouthed something that appeared to be, "Hurry!" but there could be no certainty. Darkfire smiled. "You see. Your powers cannot save him." Darkfire wrapped his tail around his son's neck, then squeezed it tight. Richtofen tried to scream in pain, but when it unwrapped, he slumped to the ground. "He never was a Star Cat. How, you may ask, did he get powers, then?" Darkfire mused, pacing back and forth. "Kramer! Get the-" Richtofen began, but Darkfire kicked him against the wall, to which he whimpered and fell silent. "He's a Dark Forest Pure. He's our leader. He's been decieving you." "He's going to-" Kick. Silence. "He doesn't care about any of you. ONLY Star, and our organization. We will wipe all of you out, or rather, unless you want to be prisoner!" Richtofen began to talk again. "Don't listen...he's trying to mindwash you like he did me!" Kick. Silence. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Go to my office and get the wierd looking gun on my desk," Kramer whispered to Flamewind. Flamewind ran out of the room and toward Kramer's office without saying a word. "Nobody hurts my best friend," Kramer hissed and leapt at Darkfire. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 13:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Another Dark Forest cat appeared, knocking Kramer back. "Get Richtofen and go back. Star's ready to use him again." the cat hissed. Darkfire cockily laughed at Kramer. "You Star Cats are weak!" He grabbed Richtofen by the weird collar around his neck. Richtofen coughed out blood, which sprayed the floor as he was dragged backwards. He faded away against the shadowy cage. The Dark Forest tom removed his cloak, revealing...he was Nikolai! "Don't worry. Dempsey's already waiting to retrieve him." Nikolai mewed, licking his paw. "Yep, we're StarClan's little agents. We're special." he joked. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 14:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's great to see you again old friend," Kramer meowed. Just then Flamewind ran in with the wierd looking gun. "I got it dad," Flamewind told Kramer, panting. "Thanks, but you're a bit late," Kramer sighed, "Remember the ZX-7 Nikolai?" Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 17:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ah, ZX-7, I remember that being used on me when I was prisoner here." Nikolai mewed. Suddenly, a portal opened, and there came Dempsey, Hawkfrost, and Richtofen. They quickly closed the portal. Richtofen spat up more blood, he had claw marks up his throat, and his eyes were wild. "He's permanently mentally unstable." Hawkfrost meowed. Dempsey nodded with a yawn. Takeo purred and nuzzled his old friend. "Hey Tank." Takeo mewed. "Hey Tak." Dempsey replied with a yawn. His tail was torn up and there was blood all over the floor now. "However, Star got to him before I did. He's a little stressed. We'll stay guard on him for a bit until we think he's a bit better. He will NEVER, EVER be the same. I'm sorry, Kramer. His mind is fizzed up with evil now." Dempsey apologized. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 20:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sighed. "We'll just deal with it and do what we can," Kramer meowed calmly, "And welcome back Dempsey." Kramer held out his paw for a handshake. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 22:17, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dempsey shook it gently. "Sorry bro, we got caught in up rescue brigade, but we have to go back t' StarClan soon." he mewed with a grin. Richtofen trembled, then screamed at his shadow, pressing against the wall in fear. "It's going to kill me! A shadow cat is going to kill me!" he screamed. Nikolai stroked his back with his tailtip. "Shh, shh...it's not going to hurt you...just a shadow..." Nikolai cooed, as if his friend were still a tiny kit. Richtofen still trembled, but his screeches slowed until his ears were flat and he wouldn't speak at the moment. "He can set off on his Evil Personality at any moment, so you have to keep him in a secure location you can keep an eye on him. Star reactivated it by dosing his mind with 115, so you have to talk to him kindly until he calms down. His normal personality will always be timid and shy like this. I believe it's incurable." Hawkfrost meowed with a sigh, rubbing his forehead with a paw. Richtofen trembled, shaking out his gold-and-white fur. "I don't want to go back there!" he whimpered, lip curled in a pout. "You won't, I promise, Ed." Dempsey mewed softly as he nudged him to his paws. "He'll need help doing everything for the rest of his life. You'll have to convince him to eat at every meal. It's going to be rough but at least he's not dead. Star was about to kill him." ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- A cat called "Hey? Did I miss some action?" a light gaoden she-cat padded up, eyes flashing, while a smaller gray she-cat followed her. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 23:15, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Could it be?" Kramer asked astonished. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Dragon! Stop following me!" Richtofen hissed impatiently, ears perking up in amusement. But his eyes flashed red briefly and he flattened his ears again, pressing against Dempsey. He concentrated on a fleck of dust on the ground as he pouted, shuffling his paws warily. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon scoffed, "I wasn't following you." she flicked her tail. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 23:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes turned red and he lunged at Dragon, only for Dempsey to pin him to the ground and meow, "Shh, shh, it's okay, Richtofen, she's not going to hurt you..." until his eyes reverted to green. Richtofen whimpered again. Dempsey handcuffed his paw to Richtofen's, then sat down. "Sorry Dragon. He's unstable." Dempsey mewed affectionately to his daughter. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:29, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon didn't flinch though, she just shrugged. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 23:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Himeheart padded in and wrapped her tail around her mate's shoulders. "I couldn't save Stormpaw!" he cried. "Star took her...to the Crystal Cave!" he whimpered, eyes streaming. Dempsey sighed and patted him on the back until he fell asleep. "Himeheart?" Dempsey and Himeheart vanished into thin air, leaving Nikolai, Dragon, Fluss, Kramer, and Flamewind to deal with Richtofen. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon looked at him. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."''' 23:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay